


Quartz Loves Firenze it's Canon

by quartzsaleim



Series: Quartz isn't dead AU [2]
Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Do you know how hard it is to upload your shitty year old fanfiction from your phone?, Human AU, I should make that a series, I wrote this at midnight over a year ago, M/M, Quartz isn't fucking dead AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzsaleim/pseuds/quartzsaleim
Summary: this was a self indulgent fic from over a year ago now you all know what my deepest thoughts are





	Quartz Loves Firenze it's Canon

Quartz was lying in bed. It was the middle of the night, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find it within himself to actually fall asleep, and the reason why was right next to him, sleeping peacefully. And the name of that reason just might be Firenze.

Quartz was probably overthinking things. After all, he’s gotten this far going with his gut reactions, so why should he stop now? But to him, everything about this situation was so new to him. Yeah, sure, he had sort of dated Sorian a while back, but that almost didn’t even count, they only went as far as holding hands in public, and maybe kissed only once or twice. 

But this, thing, he had with Firenze, it was a lot more intimate, and Quartz wasn’t even sure how he should react. He wasn’t sure of what lines there were, or if there were any at all. He wasn’t even sure of his own emotions. And it scared him a bit. Because for once in his life, he didn’t know what to do. And because whatever he was feeling, he didn’t want to lose it. Being around Firenze, it made Quartz feel calm, and it was relaxing to be around the other. It made him, for lack of a better word, happy.

And that’s when it hit him. These feelings, these emotions, this was love. This calming effect that Firenze had, this happiness that the other brought, that was love.

And Quartz loved Firenze.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a joke if you didn't get that but that doesn't make it any less true


End file.
